Par delà les apparences
by CeriseRouge-Paytone
Summary: Un jour, une nuit, une envie, un plaisir. Voila comment ce fini cette histoire, mais faudrait-il déjà qu'elle est commencée. Un matin d'hiver, Sakura arriva dans son nouveau lycée, elle rencontra tout plein de gens formidable, plus les uns que les autres. Une amitié hors du commun va naître entre haine et humour Pourtant, que va-t-il ce passer après cette nuit torride?
1. Prologue

**Comment vivre lorsque l'on sait que l'on va mourir ? Comment mourir lorsque l'on a envie de vivre ? Je me suis toujours posé ce genre de questions, pourtant je n'y aie jamais trouvé de réponse.**

**La plupart des histoires que je lisais commençais par un** « _Il était une fois _» **et finissait par un** « _Et ils vécurent heureux _»**. Moi mon histoire n'a jamais commencé comme ça. Née d'une famille pauvre je n'aie jamais eu tout ce que je voulais. En peluche durant mon enfance je n'avais qu'un ours blanc qui portait un bandana a carreaux blanc et violet au cou. Je n'avais pas de jouer, juste une imagination et d'immense champs de fleure derrière ma maison. Je me souviens encore d'un jour, lorsque j'avais six ans, mon père et moi faisions la course et je ne regardais pas où j'allais lorsque je me suis prise un arbre dans la tête. Après m'avoir réconforté mon père avait trouvé une branche idéale pour accrocher une balançoire. Alors a peine retourné à la maison que nous nous étions mis à chercher des cordes et des bout de bois, en quelques jours, la balançoire était monté. J'y est passé toute mon enfance. Ce jour, cette course poursuite entre mon père et moi dans ce champs restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire, ce fus l'un des plus heureux souvenir que j'ai eu rien qu'avec mon père. Surement l'un des seuls aussi… Peut de temps après mes sept ans ma mère à découvert la liaison qu'avait mon père avec la fille du voisin. Je ne lui aie jamais pardonné, car peut de temps après il est partie, pour ne plus jamais revenir, depuis ce jour je n'aie plus eu de nouvelles de lui.**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans, je vis avec ma mère dans un petit appartement du centre ville. Une nouvelle année commence, et une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau lycée, de nouveaux amis. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je le sens, je le sais. Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi exciter qu'aujourd'hui, me dire qu'une seconde chance s'offre a moi, me dire que toutes mes erreurs du passé son derrière moi me rassure.**

**Je suis nouvelle ici, j'ai les cheveux rose et les yeux vert émeraude, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de banale, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à acheter sans compter. Moi je suis posée et réfléchie, bien que je sois rancunière mon plus gros défaut est surement le fais que je n'accorde que peu ma confiance. Bref, je suis Sakura Haruno et je suis la nouvelle élève de la première 3.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouveau Lycée Nouvelle Vie

Chapitre 1 :

_« - Aujourd'hui est un jour un peut spécial, commença la prof. Je sais bien que nous somme déjà au mois de Janvier mais une nouvelle élève va venir auprès de nous._

_Madame Yuhi, ce n'est pas normale qu'elle arrive en cour d'année ! S'écria une blonde aux long cheveux attaché._

_Non en effet, seulement c'est comme ça Ino, la jeune fille qui arrive n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'intégrer au mieux qu'elle pourra en cour d'année donc soyez gentil avec elle vous voulez. Sinon prenez garde a vous, Anko ce fera de vous montrer comment on traite les méchant ici. Elle ria légèrement et vint ouvrir la porte de la classe. Viens Sakura entre._ »

**A peine avais-je mis le pied dans la pièce que je sentais déjà tout les regards sur moi, en même temps c'est moi la nouvelle donc un peut normale. Je fais un petit sourire tendis que Kurenai Yuhi notre prof principale qui est aussi notre prof de chant me présente au reste de la classe. Durant tout ce temps je reste muette, non pas que je sois timide mais plus parce que je ne me sens pas très a l'aise avec tout ces gens autour de moi qui me scrute comme si j'étais une fille sortie tout droit d'un cimetière. Elle me montre une place et toujours avec mon petit sourire je me dirige près de la blonde aux yeux verts sapin. Sur mon passage je peux nettement entendre des filles parler sur moi et murmurer des **_« Elle je ne l'aime déjà pas »_**,** _« tu as vus ces cheveux, non mais attends une colo rose faut le faire »_**,** _« Elle ce prend pour qui celle la ? »__**,**__« J'ai jamais vue une fille aussi vulgaire qu'elle. »_**. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai cheveux rose pale, bon je l'avoue pour un premier jour de cour la jupe en jeans et le marcel pouvaient être évité tout comme les tallons, mais il faut aussi l'avouer ma tenu elle a la classe ! Bon je pose mon sac à coter de la jeune fille et lui fais un petit sourire avant de poser mon regard sur le tableau en soupirant. Pas facile tout les jours d'être la nouvelle de la classe.**

**Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passe lorsque je reçois un bout de papier sur mon cahier, je le déplie et le lit avec un petit sourire sur le visage.** _« Salut, pas très bavarde a ce que je voie, je suis Temari, ta voisine de table si tu ne l'avais pas deviné ! __**».**_** Je ris intérieurement et me met à lui répondre.** « Non il est vrai que je n'est pas pour habitude de parler durant les cours, moi c'est Sakura, mais je pense que tu l'as aussi deviné ! **». Plutôt gentille ma voisine, quoi qu'un peut originale, elle a des cheveux blonde sable qu'elle a attaché en quatre couette, original, de jolie yeux vert sapin, donc plus foncé que les miens. Et en plus d'être gentille elle est super bien fringué ! Un jeans slim noir avec des bottines a tallons noir. En haut elle a opté pour un petit marcel blanc sur la quelle elle a mis une chemise a carreaux rouge, noir et blanche. C'est décider, elle, je lui vole ces fringues a la sortie ! Je la voie sourire et me répondre puis me le repasser en toute discrétion en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.** « Ravis de te connaitre Sakura, comme tu peux le voir la classe est basé sur des énergumènes pouf-pouf en tout genre, mais t'en fais pas, il y a comme même des petites exceptions, sur la table à ta droite il y a Hinata, c'est la fille avec les lunettes et les long cheveux brun, a ces coter c'est Tenten, elle est aussi spéciale que toi quand on la connait bien. Après a notre gauche il y a Ino, la grande blonde, ne la prend pas pour une pouf, malgré ces airs de pimbèche elle est très gentille, il suffit de la connaitre un peut. Après prend garde a la fille aux cheveux rouge avec les lunettes, elle est très gentille, mais un peut peste, si tu t'approche d'un peut trop près de ce qui lui appartient elle te fait vivre un enfer ! Malgré ça Karin peut être gentille, mais pas avec les nouveaux donc prend vraiment garde à elle ! Tout au fond il y a deux garçons, au centre, celui de gauche c'est Shikamaru, il a l'air endormie comme ça, mais on a jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui, c'est abusé comment il peut faire flipper avec son intelligence ! A ces coté c'est Neji, le cousin d'Hinata (même si on peut s'en douter). A droite près des fenêtres c'est Naruto, une tornade blonde qui fait vraiment peur au premier abord ! Et contre le mur tout au fond c'est Kiba, lui il est fan de basket et il le fait savoir a tout le monde, la seul chose qu'il aime plus que ça c'est son foutu clebs ! Mais bon on s'en fou, là il manque Sasuke, un glaçon ambulant, le seul moment où on le voie parler c'est quand une fille lui plait et qu'il veut l'avoir dans son lit, tu le reconnaîtras facilement, il a les yeux d'un noir absolue et des cheveux de la même couleur, dès qu'il rentre dans une pièce tout les regards ce pose sur lui ! Je te le montrerais si tu veux ! PS : J'adore ton écriture ! ** ». **Gentille, mais flippante, je n'avais jamais vue un mot de cette taille écrie lisiblement sur un si petit bout de papier ! **

**Alors là, chapeau elle m'impressionne.** « Woow ! Plus qu'il n'en faut ! Merci pour tout ces détailles croustillants ! Je présume que ce sont tes amis pour que tu les connaisses si bien ? PS : Merci la tienne aussi est splendide ! » **Je lui redonne le mot en souriant tendis que pour moi le cours reprend de droit pourtant je suis sur d'avoir déjà vue la fille aux long cheveux rouge droit devant moi, pas Karin, celle a ces coter, elle me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais où je l'est vue j'en sais rien. Je reporte mon attention sur le petit mot que me donne Temari en souriant.** « » Oui en effet, nous sommes une petite bande des plus banales, Kiba sort avec Hinata et est l'ex de Tenten, Shikamaru sort maintenant avec Tenten mais est l'ex de Ino, Ino sort avec Sasuke mais Sasuke est l'ex de Karin et de moi-même, Et notre chère amie Karin ne supporte pas de les voir tout les deux, c'est elle qui a fait que entre lui et moi ça n'a pas marché. Après il y a Naruto, lui il ne sort avec personne parce qu'il est raide dingue d'Hinata bien que cette dernière n'a absolument rien vue. Et Neji lui c'est mon mec, enfin en ce moment c'est un peut tendu entre nous il fait des crises de jalousie a Kiba parce que c'est sa cousine et je n'aime pas trop enfin tu vois le genre ? »**. Woow ! Et bien on peut dire que c'est compliqué leur situations ! Mais c'est trop chou que le petit blond sois aussi amoureux c'est touchant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner pour le regarder avec un petit sourire, Temari ce met à rire et me donner un cou dans les cotes, je me mets a rire avec elle sans trop savoir pourquoi mais tempi je ris. **« Dit moi vous en avez bien des histoires compliqué vous ! Moi dans mon ancien lycée si on tombait sur deux trois mecs potables c'était bien ! Mais bon ils n'étaient jamais seul très longtemps ! Je trouve ça trop touchant pour Naruto, mais pourquoi il ne lui dit pas ? S'il l'aime ! Et puis a en voir les petits cous d'œil de Hinata je me dis que c'est forcément réciproque ! C'est triste de voir que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer sans pouvoir le dire au grand jour de peur que ce ne sois réciproque alors que ça l'est ! (En vrai je ne sais pas si ma phrase veux dire quelque chose mais bon, j'espère que tu m'as comprise !) »** Elle ria en lisant le mot tout en regardant Hinata avec tendresse avant de me répondre, je voie la prof nous regarder et je me remets tout de suite à noter le cours, tout en regardant cette fille aux cheveux rouges, si seulement je pouvais voir son visage tout serais plus simple ! Puis un petit bout de papier me passe sous le nez je souris et le déplie à nouveau. **« Ils s'aiment tout les deux, ils sont sortie ensemble il y a deux ans, mais Naruto a fais le con et a embrassé une autre fille lors d'une soirée, Hinata les a vues et ça lui a brisée le cœur, pourtant il n'est pas méchant cette imbécile, juste imbécile, mais ma pauvre chérie a eu trop mal et refuse de lui parler depuis ce jour, ils ce font tout les deux du mal sans le savoir et ça me désole pour eux… Mais bon, Hinata nous dit qu'elle est heureuse avec Kiba donc bon, on ne peut pas lui forcer à pardonner. ». **J'eu un regard triste vers la jeune fille et une petite colère d'incompréhension envers le garçon. Je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais les garçons. Je regarde Temari et me met à lui répondre.** « C'est triste pour eux… Moi je suis sur que tout va s'arranger un jour et qu'ils s'aimeront comme il le faux. Au faite, c'est vraiment bizarre on ce parle comme si on ce connaissaient depuis toujours alors que c'est la première fois qu'on ce voie ! » **Je ris légèrement en y pensant avant de continuer.** « Comme si ont étaient les meilleures amies du monde ! C'est perturbant, mon ancien lycée est totalement différent de celui-ci, où j'étais les nouveaux était plus rejeter qu'autre chose, du cou les nouveaux repartaient vite et la hiérarchie ne bougeait pas ! » Je lui repassai le petit bout de papier et je vue son regard interrogateur. Je ne compris pas pourquoi tout de suite mais en voyant ça réponse je compris. « La hiérarchie ? Vous aviez ça vous ? La reine et le roi et les pommés de sujets ? » La sonnerie ce fis entendre ce qui m'empêcha de lui répondre, je mis mes affaires dans mon sac comme la plupart des élèves, Temari me pris la main et me regarda surprise de mon silence.

-Tu apprendras que mon passé est beaucoup plus sombre qu'on ne le pense. Je lui fis un léger sourire.

Je ne pense pas que mes paroles l'est beaucoup rassurer vue sa tête, mais bon, un petit sourire née sur mon visage. Bien sur que mon passé était sombre, c'était bien pour ça que j'étais venue ici. Après tout, tout le monde cache ces petits secrets.


End file.
